Onda
by karolzeenha
Summary: Por varias vezes me peguei pensando em ontem,nesse passeio que,a principio,era de apenas dois amigos.


Onda

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Onda

Já era de manhã.Uma manhã fria.Tirei de cima de mim as cobertas quentinhas e levantei-me, a contra-gosto,da cama macia.Coloquei meus pés no chão gélido do quarto,vestia apenas uma calca de malha e uma regata velha.Fui em direção a janela.Abri.Para,logo em seguida,um vento frio e seco balançar meus curtos cabelos rosados e arrepiar a minha pele clara.Ponho um roupão de cetim e me dirijo para o banheiro.Prendo meu cabelo e lavo o meu rosto.Água gelada.Me olho no espelho e vou em direção a cozinha,preparar o café.Tomo café no mais profundo silencio,afinal estava sozinha na casa a beira da praia,onde , graças a Deus, estava passando umas férias.Não é só por que se é uma ninja que não se pode tirar uma folguinha de vez em quando.Lembro-me de Tsunade-sama me dizendo para sair um pouco da vila.Relaxar.Não a penas eu ganhei uma folga,mas meus companheiros de equipe também.Nessas horas fico imaginando se o Sasuke-kun tem tempo para descansar.Sim,ele ainda não havia retornado.E nem tenho mais tantas esperanças de que o fará.Naruto ainda mantém firme sua fé.

Não direi que o esqueci.Não.Ele sempre terá um lugar especial em meu coração,como meu primeiro amor.Rezo por ele todas as noites.Assim como rezo pelo Naruto,Sai e Kakashi.Voltando ao assunto.Tiramos férias,mais não viemos todos para o mesmo lugar.Sai continuou na vila,em seu apartamento,pintando e pesquisando sobre emoções humanas..Kakashi-sensei,sinceramente não sei para onde foi.Eu e Naruto viemos para a mesma cidade,mas ele prefere ficar na parte mais movimentada da cidade,enquanto eu estou nesta casa à beira-mar.Durante essa semana em que passamos aqui,saímos algumas vezes para nos divertirmos um pouco.Naruto havia crescido,não era mais aquele garoto que so queria ação,estava mais maduro(se é que é possível).Eu adoro a companhia dele,é simplesmente impossível ficar desanimada com ele por perto.

Anteontem fomos sair a noite,para dançar um pouco.Chegamos bem tarde(ou cedo), acabou que eu fiquei na casa em que ele estava mesmo.Nao dormimos logo que chegamos,ficamos conversando por horas a fio.Dormimos um pouco.Quando acordamos,comemos qualquer coisa e fomos dar um passeio na praia,afinal já estava quase na hora do por do sol.Parei um pouco de pensar e fui arrumar minhas coisas,já estava na hora de partir.Encontrei-me com você para irmos embora.Apesar de tudo,seu sorriso continuava o mesmo.Fomos de volta para a vila em silêncio.Pelo menos você e eu não estávamos conversando.Porque meus pensamentos não me deixavam em paz.

Sabe por varias vezes me peguei pensando em ontem,nesse passeio que,a principio,era de apenas dois amigos.

As ondas batem nas pedras e eu insisto em me sentar lá perto.Também quero sentar-me á luz do sol.Então você se senta á sombra e eu sob aquele calor brando.Apenas a fronteira entra luz e sombra nos separa,mas por pouco tempo.Não demora e já estamos ambos no mesmo clarão.

Abaixo as alças da minha blusa para que não me surjam marcas nos ombros e, enquanto conto meus problemas e desamores,você os admira e faz ar de nostalgia.depois você disfarça e olha pro mar.

As primeiras lágrimas escorrem por debaixo dos meus óculos de sol e meu cabelo não voa mais porque esta grudado na minha bochecha molhada.Até que você tem a brilhante idéia de prende-lo com meus óculos.Minha maquiagem já esta toda manchada e fico com vergonha por isso.Você se senta á minha frente e eu luto para não te encarar,mas é impossível não olhar para você.

Por uma fração de segundos,tento acreditar que o passado não pode mais interferir em nossas vidas e que valeria a pena recomeçar todo outra vez.Por outro lado,meu receio fala mais alto e eu logo me faço esquecer tal ilusão.

Não,Sakura.Não se ludibrie com falsas esperanças.

Se ao menos todos os dias ao seu lado fossem como naquela tarde...

Estava mais que claro.Havia um desejo mutuo.Nossas bocas buscavam uma á outra,mas os olhares desviavam-se no intuito de adiar o inevitável.

Os lábios finalmente se tocam,mas não se beijam.Acariciam-se por alguns instantes e tudo o que estava em volta parece calar-se.

Um beijo sela o fim das lagrimas e da luz do sol sobre nossas costas.Levanto minhas alças e o vento frio já me incomoda.Me envolvo em seus braços para roubar algum calor.

É trágico pensar que amanha o sol voltara e eu não vou mais precisar do seu abraço.Mas trágico mesmo é pensar que quando ele se por e eu ficar com frio novamente,não te terei mais aqui para me aquecer.

Um ultimo beijo e como o sol se vai,você foi.

E como as ondas vêm,espero que volte.

Até mais ver...

...meu bom amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fic curtinha.Poema feito originalmente por minha amiga Mari, mais modificado por mim para se adaptar a esta fic.


End file.
